I don't like the new guy!
by einjand
Summary: AU: Naruto is still sad about Sasuke leaving him while he moved to another country. In the mean time he meets a very strange, non-emotional guy at school... Pairings: NaruSai, SasuNaru


**Hi guys! Here is a little story featuring Naruto, Sai and Sasuke as main characters ^^ Hope you guys like it!**

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Warning: Boy x Boy (Yaoi), cursing, violence in later chapters

Chapter 1

It was a normal morning for the blonde boy who had just woken up to a small beam of sunlight right in his eyes. A grunt of displeasure escaped his throat while he forced himself up out of his way too comfy bed. He walked downstairs and make himself breakfast and lunch for at school.

The blonde boy with the name Naruto Uzumaki ate his bread while getting dressed in his school uniform. He disliked that god-awful thing but unfortunately for him, it was in the rules to wear it every freaking school day. The blue jacket and the pants ,which were also blue, just didn't go with his ocean blue eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his reflection when he looked at the mirror to check for any breadcrumbs on his mouth. He brushed his teeth and washed his face for a second time.

After the blonde felt he was ready for the day, he packed his school bag and went on his way.  
It was a warm spring morning and the sun shined through the trees. A soft breeze blew through the blonde locks of the happy boy.

He was kind of excited for school. He had overheard the teachers the day before that there would be a new kid. Naruto was wondering what kind of person the new kid would be: Was it a boy or a girl? Would that person be nice or just another dickhole like his best friend Sasuke.

Naruto giggled at that thought. It was funny to think that Naruto and Sasuke had been best friends for so long, even with their competitive behaviour. They would always fight over the little things, trying to be the best at all the things they could think of. But perhaps that was just the thing that brought the two close together for all of those years.

With a sad smile, the blonde walked on. Memories of the past few years with Sasuke flew through his mind. Sadly enough, the raven-haired boy had to move across the country because his brother's work ordered him to do so. Naruto had insisted on going with them but they declined. Itachi, Sasuke's brother, wouldn't be able to afford food and rent for the three of them. And since the blonde was practically broke, it was the best for them all that he would just stay home.

So the blonde was left alone in the small village. Of course he had other friends, but he wasn't as close to them as Sasuke and he had been. This made the blonde even more depressed. He realised it and shook his head in disapproval. He didn't really want to be sad on a nice day like this. Besides, Sasuke had said that he would be back eventually, god knows when, and that they could hang out again.

When Naruto arrived at school, he went straight for his locker and after greeting his friends and grabbing some of his books, he stumbled to the classroom where he sat down in his back row seat near the window.

He sighed deeply and stared out to the schoolkids walking towards the building.  
It was then when he thought he saw Sasuke. He stood up quickly and rushed to the window. But the boy was gone way too soon.

Naruto leaned his forehead against the window. Of course that wouldn't be Sasuke. That would be way too early of an arrival since he had left just about two months ago.

His classmates joined him soon after Naruto sat back down in his own seat. They waited for almost ten minutes when the white-haired teacher walked in with a lame excuse: "I'm late because my foot got stuck in my sofa this morning."

After going through some homework, the teacher, Kakashi, announced that a new classmate would be joining them from today on forward in this class. He looked at the open classroom door and nodded at someone who was waiting outside for the sign.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the figure entering the classroom.

"Sasuke?" He whispered softly.

But when he looked again after blinking several times, he noted that the person who had just walked in wasn't his best friend. He did look a hell of a lot like him.

The guy standing in front of his new classmates also had raven- colour hair and their eyes was almost completely the same, they even had the same colour. But even with the similarities, there were also some completely different things about the new guy. His skin was as pale as snow and he was a bit taller. His body was slender and his hair was shorter. The new guy even was almost as.. pretty as Sasuke. Maybe this guy's looks were a bit less feminine.

They boy who looked so much like Sasuke, but also not, had a weird smile on his face. Naruto looked around the classroom if anyone else had noticed this flaw, but everyone seemed interested in this guy. The blonde looked back at the new guy and he noted that the smile probably wasn't a genuine one.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher ripped everyone out of their trance and the guy looked at him with that creepy smile.

He nodded and looked back at his new classmates.

"Good morning. My name is Sai. It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed down with that smile still intact. Almost all the girls squeaked and giggled as soon as the first word has left the boys lips.

Naruto 'hmpf'ed '. Sure the guys voice was smooth, but it wasn't that nice.

The teacher pointed at the empty seat next to Naruto, which Naruto had always used to rest his lazy legs on, and the new guy with the name Sai sat next to him.

As the class started again, Naruto looked over at Sai a few times. The boy noticed this but didn't pay it mind at first. But it was probably getting annoying because he looked over at the blonde, smiling that weird smile of his.

"Is there something you want from me?"

"No.."

Sai nodded and looked back at the teacher. Naruto threw him one more glance before deciding he would talk to the weird guy later. Although he did keep an eye on him for the rest of the class.

Naruto noticed that the boy's smile wasn't the only weird thing about him. Sai had pulled out some books other than his normal schoolbooks. The blonde tried to read one of the book's title and he caught a glimpse of the one laying on top.

"How to make bonds"

That was all it said. There was a picture underneath it of two people holding hands as greeting. The blonde tilted his head slightly. This was unusual. He glanced over to the boy next to him, who was unfortunately for Naruto looking at him.

"Would you like to borrow it?" He said as he reached for the book.

"N-no no, sorry, I was just curious," the blonde said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

'How to make bonds' huh? Naruto thought of this weird thing for the rest of the class but eventually shrugged it off as some weird project the black-haired teen might be working on.

After class had finally ended and it was time for lunch, Naruto went to the restroom before going to his usual spot on the rooftop. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the company of others, but he really liked his alone time there. He could look at the sky watching clouds flow by on the pace of the wind, not having to worry about the world for just a moment.

As Naruto reached the rooftop, he was greeted by the sight of his place already being taken by somebody else. Naruto fumed for a bit. This was his place! Only he knew this place, or at least had the key to the door. So why was someone else here already?

It was then that he discovered that it was Sai sitting near the edge with a piece of paper, some ink and a pencil.

Curiosity took over Naruto as he snuck towards the painting boy trying to see what he was making. Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he saw it. It was beautiful to say the least. It was the exact view he had when he looked off of the building he was currently standing on. The details in it were spot on: even the small ant- like people walking on the ground below them were there.

Naruto didn't notice his own gasp when he caught sight of the stunning painting, but Sai did and he quickly put his drawing down, laying a hand on it as if trying to hide it from the blonde.

"It's beautiful! Do you make more? For how long have you been drawing now? Can I see it up close? Can I?"

Sai stared emotionless at the blonde, not answering any of the idiots questions. This made Naruto a little bit uncomfortable, but he quickly shrugged it off eager to see more.

"Thank you. Yes I do make more and I have been drawing ever since I was little even though that does not matter to you in any way so I shall not talk about it further. And no, you cannot see it up close."

Naruto frowned at the reply he got. It wasn't exactly what Sai had said to him that made him frown. No, the words itself didn't really hit him. But the emptiness the spoken words held was what got to the blonde. He had said it so monotone, so.. emotionless that it scared the blonde a bit. Was this guy alright? Did he need help or something?

The blonde was trying desperately to figure out a way to ask if he could help with something when Sai made a slight remark that changed the way the blonde looked at the guy sitting in front of him:

"So could you please leave... dickless?"

Again that fake smile.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

A vain popped.

Teethe grinded.

Naruto was sure of it now: He sure as hell DIDN'T like the new guy!

**So how'd you like this chapter? ^^**


End file.
